Zoé Nightshade et Héraclès
by Nightshade.Zoe
Summary: On peut faire des choses stupides par amour, Zoé Nightshade va en faire la découverte et en payer le prix. Tout ça à cause d'Héraclès, de ses beaux yeux et de ses belles paroles! Si seulement elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Héraclès était un héros, demi-dieu, fils de Zeus dieu du ciel et d'Alcmène. La naissance de cet enfant n'avait pas enchanté Héra qui était jalouse et n'appréciait pas les nombreuses infidélités de son époux, celle-ci avait tenté de tuer le nouveau-né alors qu'il était dans son berceau en lui envoyant des serpents, mais Héraclès était un demi-dieu qui plus est fils d'un des Trois Grands et il s'en est tiré sans aucune égratignure (on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des malheureux serpents qu'il avait étranglés). Le valeureux héros a grandi, il a trouvé une femme :Mégara et a eu des enfants, mais malgré le temps écoulé la colère d'Héra n'avait pas diminué et un soir elle l'a rendu fou, durant cet accès de folie momentané dut à la jalousie de sa belle-mère divine notre demi-dieu a tué sa femme et ses enfants, lorsqu'il a retrouvé ses esprits Héraclès était désespéré, il a donc décidé de se rendre à Delphes pour consulter l'Oracle. Suite à sa rencontre avec la Pythie il est allé à Tyrinthe pour servir Eurysthée pendant douze ans. Eurysthée lui a confié de nombreux travaux à accomplir, il avait déjà abattu le lion de Némée et portait même sa fourrure sur ses épaules, il avait vaincu l'Hydre de Lerne, attrapé le sanglier d'Erymanthe, capturé la biche de Cérynie, tué tous les oiseaux du lac de Stymphale, nettoyé les écuries d'Augias, attrapé le taureau de Crète, dompté les juments de Diomède, ramené la ceinture d'Hippolyte la reine des amazones et même volé les bœufs de Géryon et maintenant pour son onzième travail Eurysthée voulait qu'il vole trois pommes d'or dans le jardin des Hespérides.

Il faisait nuit, Héraclès se trouvait devant l'entrée du jardin des Hespérides et pouvait apercevoir Ladon le dragon chargé de garder l'arbre qui dormait juste devant l'objet de sa convoitise, Ladon était grand et gros, son corps était couvert d'écailles cuivrées et il avait cent têtes. Héraclès a jeté un regard au jardin, il ne voyait aucune trace de la présence des cinq Hespérides, il portait une tunique grecque et des sandales lacées en cuir, la dépouille du lion de Némée était noué en cape sur ses épaules, il n'avait pas d'arme (il préférait combattre à main nue) et le regrettait amèrement maintenant, il s'apprêtait a tenter tout de même une attaque frontale lorsqu'il aperçut une des Hespérides qui était venue nourrir Ladon, celui-ci mangeait dans sa main. La jeune fille ne semblait pas encore l'avoir vu, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient noués en une natte dans son dos, elle avait la peau couleur caramel et portait une robe de soie.

A la vue d'une telle beauté le héros n'avais put s'empêcher de murmurer :

-Par tous les dieux qu'elle est belle !

L'Hespéride l'avait entendu et s'est tournée vers lui en souriant, elle s'est ensuite dirigé vers le jeune demi-dieu. Ladon, lui, est retourné se lover contre l'arbre. Une fois arrivée a la hauteur d'Héraclès la jeune fille a put constater de plus près la beauté de celui-ci, elle avait tout de suite remarqué ses yeux bleus électriques puis ses cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivrés et bouclés ainsi que sa musculature, il n'y avait pas a dire cet inconnu était attirant et tout à fait à son goût ! Malgré la beauté déconcertante du jeune homme elle réussit tout de même à articuler un mot :

-Salut !

-Salut. Répondit le demi-dieu

-Je suppose que tu es un héros. L'Hespéride affichait un sourire magnifique qui faisait un peu perdre ses moyens à Héraclès.

-Heuuu... Oui ! Je suis Héraclès fils de Zeus.

-Enchantée Héraclès fils de Zeus ! Moi c'est Zoé, Zoé Nightshade, fille de Pléioné et d'Atlas. Je suppose que comme tous les héros tu est ici dans le seul but de cueillir une des pommes de l'arbre.

-Hummm...Tu est dans le vrais mais je veux prendre trois pommes dans cet arbre. Répondit Héraclès en se passant la main dans les cheveux, une esquisse de sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Dieux il est magnifique ! » Pensa Zoé, en le fixant, puis elle s'est rendu compte qu'il la regardait est a détourné le regard, le rouge lui est monté aux joues, elle n'avait jamais été attirée par un garçon, c'était un sentiment nouveau pour elle.

-Eh bien je te souhaites bonne chance pour obtenir tes pommes, tu n'arrivera jamais à vaincre Ladon et de toute manière mes sœurs ne te laisseront pas passer.

Héraclès a sourit puis dit :

-Et toi tu me laisserais passer ?

Devant son sourire charmeur Zoé s'est sentie fondre, elle voulait lui répondre oui, elle allait lui répondre oui, mais elle s'est ressaisit, elle était une Hespéride, son devoir était d'empêcher les gens de pénétrer dans le jardin, elle ne pouvait donc décidément pas aider un héros aussi séduisant soit-il à s'y introduire.

-Non

Héraclès voyait bien qu'il ne laissait pas Zoé indifférente et il était bien décidé a en profiter si cela pouvait l'aider dans sa mission, de plus la jeune fille était très belle et le héros n'était pas contre passer un peu de bon temps avec elle.

-Mais tu veux me laisser passer ?

La question d'Héraclès semblait-il a Zoé sonnait un peu comme une affirmation, ce héros était bien sûr de lui ! Et ça plaisait à Zoé, celle-ci rougit de la question du demi-dieu et de ses pensées.

-Nooon ! S'est-elle exclamée.

Derrière Ladon a levé la tête intrigué puis s'est recouché, la réaction de Zoé a fait rire Héraclès, un rire cristallin que la jeune Hespéride aurait put écouter pendant des heures. Elle sourit puis lui a dit :

-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi !

Cette phrase ne fit qu'amplifier le rire d'Héraclès qui se moquait de plus belle de Zoé.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Dit la jeune fille d'un air renfrogné.

Héraclès s'est arrêté de rire puis lui a souris.

-T'as raison il n'y a rien de drôle, t'es juste toute rouge et en plus de ça t'es juste la plus mauvaise menteuse que je connaisse !

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être arrogant, pourquoi aurais-je envie de te laisser entrer alors que je n'ai pas le droit de la faire ?

Héraclès lui a répondu en lui faisant un de ses sourires charmeurs et avec l'air sur de lui:

-Peut-être par ce que tu as un faible pour moi.

-Pas du tout

Zoé rougit.

-Enfin...Si...Peut-être...

Elle était embarrassée et avait les joues en feu, elle n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments à un garçon et elle regrettait déjà ces quelques mot sortis de sa bouche. Et si le héros ne partageait pas ses sentiments ? Et s'il la repoussait ? Zoé se sentait honteuse, elle n'osait plus regarder Héraclès en face, plonger son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Les sentiments de la jeune fille gonflaient l'ego du demi-dieu, Zoé semblait vraiment très gênée par ses sentiments et sa déclaration et même si les sentiments naissants qu'éprouvait l'Hespéride n'était pas partagés par le héros, celui-ci n'était pas indifférent à la beauté de Zoé. Héraclès s'approcha un peu plus près de Zoé, celle-ci gardait la tête baissée et regardait le sol. Le fils de Zeus releva délicatement la tête de la jeune fille en lui soulevant le menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Tu n'as pas a avoir honte de tes sentiments.

L'Hespéride restait muette, elle ne semblait pas décidée à lui délivrer une réponse. Un long silence s'était installé mais fut finalement rompu par Héraclès excédé par le mutisme de Zoé :

-Par Zeus tout puissant, Zoé tu ne peux pas reconnaître tes sentiments et ensuite ne plus rien dire !

-Bien sur que si que je peux, la preuve.

Héraclès s'est détendu et a souri ( ce qui fit fondre Zoé : il avait un si beau sourire).

-Tu te décides enfin à me reparler.

-C'est plus fort que moi, je suis obligée de te répondre.

Le demi-dieu a rit puis lui a demandé en usant de son charme :

-Tu refuses toujours de me laisser passer ?

Zoé savait qu'elle devait refuser, elle lui avait déjà dit non deux fois elle pouvait très bien recommencer, mais elle voulait aider son beau héros, en plus elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments et il ne s'était pas enfui en courant et ne l'avait pas repoussée, c'était plutôt bon signe non ? Peut-être que lui aussi il l'aimait. Et puis si elle ne l'aidais pas il risquait de se faire tuer par Ladon ce qui pour Zoé était une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas imaginer, de plus aider Héraclès signifiait passer un peu de temps avec lui et ça Zoé ne pouvait pas rêver mieux !

Sa décision était prise, elle allait aider le demi-dieu.

-Retrouve-moi demain à l'entrée du jardin au coucher du soleil, ne soit pas en retard.

Le visage d'Héraclès s'est illuminé d'un sourire, ce qui rappelait a Zoé la bonne raison pour laquelle elle trahissait ses sœurs et aidait un héros à pénétrer dans leurs jardin pour y dérober des pommes.

-Oh tu as changé d'avis, c'est génial ! Juste une question, pourquoi au coucher du soleil ?

-Nous, les Hespérides, sommes les nymphes du crépuscule, on ne peut pénétrer dans notre jardin qu'au moment où le jour se change en nuit. Tu voulais t'introduire dans notre jardin et voler les pommes d'or et tu ne savais pas ça?

Héraclès était embarrassé, il se sentait stupide, il aurait dut s'informer avant de partir.

« Heureusement que j'ai rencontré Zoé, sans elle je ne sais pas comment je me serais débrouillé! » pensa t-il

-Heuuu... Non. Tu dois me trouver ridicule, je parie que je suis le seul héros à vouloir entrer dans ce jardin mais à ne pas savoir qu'il faut attendre le coucher du soleil pour pouvoir y entrer.

Zoé a souri, elle croyait le héros infaillible mais il semblait qu'il était venu ici sans savoir ce qu'il allait faire une fois arrivé.

-Non tu es loin d'être ridicule mais il est vrais que tu es le premier héros que je vois qui n'est pas informé du fonctionnement de notre jardin.

-J'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontré alors !

Quand Zoé a entendu cette phrase son cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant un instant, ce n'était certainement pas une déclaration mais ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir, surtout venant de LUI !

Elle lui sourit et a répondit :

-Ça c'est sur ! Hum...Tu devrais partir, mes sœurs ne vont pas tarder à arriver...

-Ah! D'accord...A demain !

Héraclès déposa un baiser sur le front de Zoé puis partit en courant.

Zoé était troublée par ce baiser, elle regardait son beau héros s'éloigner d'elle à grandes enjambées et quand elle reprit ses esprits il était déjà loin, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de murmurer :

-A demain Héraclès.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite de ma fan fiction, j'espère que le chapitre 1 vous a plut.

Dans le chapitre 2 j'utilise des extraits du livre « le sort du titan » j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Merci à Zeynel pour sa review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !

CHAPITRE 2

Quand les sœurs de Zoé arrivèrent, elles la trouvèrent troublée et songeuse. Les quatre Hespérides intriguées et un peu inquiètes questionnèrent leur sœur pour savoir pourquoi elle était dans cet état, en vain: Zoé perdue dans ses pensées ne leur prêtait pas attention, elle songeait à Héraclès et ses magnifiques yeux bleus électriques, à son "rendez-vous" de demain même s'ils ne se voyaient que dans le cadre de la mission d'Héraclès. Pour elle c'était bien plus qu'une simple mission et elle attendait beaucoup de la soirée de demain, après le baiser que le héros lui avait déposé sur le front avant de la quitter elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser et d'espérer que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le beau demi-dieu fils de Zeus étaient réciproques.

La belle Hespéride finit par se rendre compte de la présence de ses sœurs.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Leur demanda t-elles avec un air exaspéré qui montrait bien qu'elles la dérangeaient.

Les quatre sœurs de Zoé se regardèrent étonnées par le ton qu'avait pris leur sœur puis parurent hésiter à parler, finalement l'une d'entre elle s'avança : elle était vêtue de chiton blanc, sa peau était couleur caramel et ses cheveux noirs et soyeux tombaient librement sur ses épaules, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Zoé et encore plus à ses trois autres sœurs. L'Hespéride réfléchit un instant à la façon de formuler sa phrase, puis dit à Zoé :

-Quand nous sommes arrivées toutes les quatre devant l'arbre nous ne t'y avons pas trouvée alors que tu devais veiller sur l'arbre et t'occuper de Ladon, nous t'avons cherché, nous avons crié ton nom mais tu n'as pas répondu. Nous t'avons finalement trouvée ici même assise dans l'herbe, mais tu semblais troublée et songeuse, nous avons essayer de te tirer de ta rêverie à maintes reprises mais tu était dans ton monde et tu ne semblais pas nous entendre. Maintenant que tu es de nouveau parmi nous et que tu nous entends nous aimerions bien savoir ce qui t'a mis dans cet état, ce n'est pas ton genre de laisser l'arbre sans surveillance, qu'est-il arrivé Zoé ?

-Eh bien, tu parles beaucoup pour ne pas dire grand chose... Répondit Zoé avec arrogance.

La sœur de Zoé poussa un soupir, exaspérée par le comportement de l'Hespéride et dit en murmurant d'une voix douce :

-Zoé, nous nous inquiétons vraiment pour toi, nous ne t'avons jamais vue comme ça.

La belle Hespéride fut touchée par l'attention que lui portaient ses sœurs. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité, si elle leur parlait d'Héraclès et de leur "rendez-vous" de demain, elle ne le verrait plus jamais et ses sœurs le servirait à dîner à Ladon. Une Hespéride qui aide un héros à entrer dans le jardin et à dérober des pommes c'est déjà une chose horrible mais si en plus cette Hespéride le fait par amour c'est encore pire. Jamais ses sœurs ne pourraient lui pardonner, elle serait bannie du jardin avec nul part où aller, mais Héraclès en valait la peine pour lui elle était prête à trahir sa famille au risque de tout perdre.

-Je n'ai rien, je me sentait pas bien et j'étais fatiguée, j'avais juste besoin de me reposer un petit peu, je suis désolée je n'aurais pas dut abandonner la surveillance de l'arbre avant votre arrivée. Dit Zoé, en prenant un air coupable pour donner de la vraisemblance à son histoire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, tu peux te reposer nous allons veiller sur l'arbre toutes les quatre maintenant.

-Merci. Répondit Zoé avec un sourire sincère.

Les quatre autres Hespérides lui rendirent son sourire puis s'en allèrent en direction de l'arbre, laissant Zoé seule avec ses pensée. Elle songea un long moment à son beau demi-dieu, ses

magnifiques yeux bleus et à sa musculature de rêve avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla tard et sa première pensée fut pour Héraclès et leur "rendez-vous", elle était impatiente et ses pensées vagabondaient, plus l'heure du "rendez-vous" approchait plus il lui devenait difficile de ne pas penser à Héraclès. Toute la journée elle s'était empêchée de montrer son excitation à ses sœurs, mais maintenant que celles-ci étaient parties à l'autre bout du jardin pour se reposer Zoé pouvait laisser libre cours à ses émotions.

Quand le moment du "rendez-vous" arriva, elle aperçut Héraclès qui l'attendait devant l'entré du jardin. L'Hespéride marcha à sa rencontre en s'efforçant de prendre un air détaché, de masquer ses émotions, mais quand elle arriva devant le beau demi-dieu le masque d'impassibilité qu'elle s'était forgé est tombé devant le sourire parfait du héros. Zoé ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire béat et s'en voulut de ne pas savoir résister au charme ravageur d'Héraclès.

-Zoé !

-Salut !

Le fils de Zeus se passa la main dans les cheveux et dit :

-Tu sais je suis content de te revoir, j'attendais le coucher du soleil avec impatience.

Zoé sourit et ses joues s'enflammèrent mais elle se ressaisit et essaya de se raisonner.

-Je comprend ton impatience, plus vite le coucher du soleil arrive plus vite tu me rejoints, plus vite je t'aide à voler les trois pommes d'or et plus vite tu rentres chez toi.

L'Hespéride avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton neutre, sans laisser paraître ses émotions et elle s'en félicitait.

-Tu te trompes Zoé, j'étais impatient d'accomplir mon travail c'est vrais mais c'est par ce que ce travail j'allais l'accomplir avec toi à mes côtés. Murmura Héraclès

Le héros se félicita intérieurement, sa déclaration à en voir l'expression de Zoé effaçait tous les doutes de l'Hespéride, mais contrairement à ce que devais penser celle-ci après sa déclaration, Héraclès n'aimait pas l'Hespéride, il la trouvait très belle et n'étais pas contre le fait de s'amuser avec elle mais en tout cas il n'envisageait rien de sérieux, pour lui Zoé était surtout un moyen de récupérer ses trois pommes tout en prenant un peu de bon temps.

-Désolée, je t'ai peut-être mal jugé Héraclès.

-C'est pas grave.

Zoé sourit puis dit :

-Bon tu vas peut-être rentrer dans le jardin maintenant, Ladon est endormis et mes sœurs sont loin de l'arbre, tu ne risque rien.

-Je sais, je te fais confiance.

Zoé pris Héraclès par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du jardin, l'herbe scintillait sous la lumière argentée du soir et les fleurs avaient des couleurs si vives qu'elles brillaient presque dans la pénombre. Des dalles de marbre noir traçaient des sentiers de part et d'autre d'un pommier haut de quatre étage, aux branches toutes chargées de pommes d'or et devant ce pommier se trouvait Ladon.

-Wouah ! Sans le dragon le jardin aurait été le plus bel endroit au monde que j'ai jamais vu ! S'exclama Héraclès.

-C'est magnifique hein ? Mais ne parle pas trop fort tu risquerais de réveiller Ladon et mes sœurs.

-Ah oui, désolé.

-C'est pas grave mais fait attention maintenant. Bon et si on discutait de la façon dont tu vas te procurer ces pommes ?

-Oui c'est une bonne idée. Dit Héraclès avec un sourire en coin qui fit fondre Zoé.

-Bien mais avant on va s'éloigner de la vue de l'arbre avant que Ladon ne se réveille et ne nous aperçoive.

Mais c'était trop tard, ils purent voir tous les deux le dragons aux cent têtes ouvrir ses cents paires d'yeux et lever la tête. Zoé tira le demi-dieu par la main et partit en courant.

-Dépêche toi ! Il va nous trouver ! Dit-elle

Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer son visage mais Héraclès entendit la peur dans sa voix.

-Je n'ai pas peur !

-Tu devrais!A-t-elle rétorqué en le tirant de plus belle.

Ils gravirent la colline en courant. Zoé a conduit Héraclès derrière un buisson épineux et ils se sont effondrés au sol tous les deux pantelants.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de courir. J 'ai vaincu mille monstres à mains nues.

-Pas celui-ci. Riposta Zoé. Ladon est trop fort. Il faut que tu fasses le tour, que tu ailles voir mon père. Termina-t-elle avec du chagrin dans la voix.

-Je ne fais pas confiance à ton père.

-Et tu as raison. Tu vas devoir le berner. Mais tu ne pourras pas t'emparer directement du trophée. Tu mourrais !

Héraclès gloussa puis dit :

-Alors pourquoi ne m'aides-tu pas, ma jolie ?

-Je... j'ai peur. Ladon m'en empêcherait. Et mes sœurs si elles venaient à l'apprendre me renieraient.

-Alors il n'y a rien à faire.

Héraclès s'est relevé en se frottant les mains.

-Attends ! Dit l'Hespéride.

Zoé semblait en proie aux affres d'une hésitation terrible. Et puis, les mains tremblantes, elle a retiré une longue épingle blanche de ses cheveux.

-S'il faut que tu te battes, prend ceci. Ma mère, Pléioné, me l'a donnée. C'était la fille de l'Océan et le pouvoir de l'Océan est renfermé dans cet objet. Mon pouvoir immortel.

Zoé souffla sur l'épingle, qui s'est mise à luire. À la lumière des étoiles, elle brillait comme de la nacre.

-Prends la. Et fais- t'en une arme. Dit la jeune fille.

-Une épingle à cheveux pour arme ? Rétorqua le héros en riant. Comment pourrais-je tuer Ladon avec ça ma jolie ?

-Tu ne pourras peut-être pas, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir, si tu t'obstines dans ton projet insensé.

Le cœur d'Héraclès s'est attendri, l'Hespéride faisait tant de chose pour lui, elle risquait beaucoup en l'aidant et même s'il n'aimait pas Zoé il lui était reconnaissant. Le fils du dieu du ciel tendit la main et prit l'épingle à cheveux, qui s'est alors mise à s'allonger et s'alourdir. Et rapidement, il s'est retrouvé muni d'une épée de bronze.

-Elle est bien équilibrée. Même si d'habitude je préfère me battre à mains nues. Comment dois-je appeler cette épée ?

-Anaklusmos, le courant qui te prend par surprise. Qui t'emporte au large sans que tu n'aies rien vu venir. A répondu Zoé sur un ton triste.

Avant qu'Héraclès ai put la remercier, des bruits de pas dans l'herbe se sont fait entendre, accompagnés d'un sifflement de pneu crevé, et elle s'est écriée :

-Trop tard ! Le voilà !

Les bruits se rapprochaient, Ladon n'était plus très loin mais Zoé était pétrifiée de peur.

-Allez ma jolie il faut y aller ! Lui dit Héraclès

Mais l'Hespéride ne réagit pas, la peur la paralysait, elle voulait prendre ses jambes à son coup et s'enfuir avec le demi-dieu mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle sentit une main prendre la sienne et la tirer, la jeune fille finit par reprendre ses esprits, le héros la tirait vers l'entrée du jardin, vers le pommier, loin de Ladon.

-Zoé ! Comment trouverais-je ton père ?

-Contourne l'arbre et monte en haut de la montagne. Là haut tu trouveras mon père, Atlas, contraint à soutenir la voûte céleste.

-Et une fois face à ton père que devrais-je faire ?

-Demande lui de te ramener trois pommes du jardin, pendant ce temps tu porteras le ciel à sa place.

-Bien, je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution...

-Si tu tiens à la vie il n'y en a aucune. Répondit Zoé d'un air désespéré.

-Et toi Zoé que vas-tu faire ?

-Pour l'instant je suis toujours une Hespéride, je vais rester dans le jardin, c'est là qu'est ma place. Dit Zoé d'un air résigné.

Les bruits de pas et de sifflements se rapprochaient, Ladon n'était plus très loin. Il était temps pour le demi-dieu de partir pour la montagne d'Atlas s'il tenait à ne pas finir en nourriture pour dragon.

Zoé se rapprocha un peu plus d'Héraclès et posa ses mains sur son torse, elle sentait le souffle chaud de sa respiration sur son visage. Elle hésita un instant, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre. Le héros pris l'initiative et déposa avec douceur ses lèvres sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Zoé avait les yeux fermés et passait ses mains sur le torse d'Héraclès, celui-ci jouait avec la natte de l'Hespéride alors que son autre main se trouvait autour de sa taille.

Leurs lèvres se caressèrent encore un instant puis Zoé mit fin au baiser, elle avait la tête qui tournait et se remémorait le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, son tout premier baiser. Puis elle se souvint que Ladon n'était plus très loin, elle s'éloigna d'Héraclès et dit avec chagrin :

-Tu devrais y aller.

Le demi-dieu rejoignit l'Hespéride et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir en direction de la montagne d'Atlas.

Quelques larmes perlèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille qui murmura :

-Je t'aime Héraclès, reviens vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ladon arriva et ne trouva pas l'intrus qu'il avait aperçut avec Zoé. L'Hespéride était seule, assise dans l'herbe près de l'arbre. Le dragon aux cent têtes retourna donc se poster devant l'arbre, ne prêtant pas attention à la jeune fille.

Pendant ce temps, Héraclès gravissait la montagne en courant. Lorsqu'il fut parvenus au sommet, à quelques mètres de lui il aperçut des nuages qui tourbillonnaient en un épais vortex, formant une colonne qui aurait touché la cime de la montagne si elle ne reposait pas sur les épaules d'Atlas. Le Titan, père de Zoé, était grand et musclé, avec la peau brun clair et des cheveux noirs.

Le demi-dieu s'approcha d'Atlas, vu de près il était encore plus imposant, et lui dit :

-Atlas, j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour cueillir trois pommes dans l'arbre du jardin de vos filles. Dit Héraclès avec une assurance feinte.

-Hum laissez moi deviner, encore un de ces bon à rien de demi-dieu, et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je peux t'aider ? Demanda Atlas avec arrogance, l'air hautain. Comme tu peux le voir jeune héros, je suis coincé ici.

-On m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider... Je peux porter la voûte céleste à votre place pendant que vous allez me chercher mes trois pommes.

-Eh bien ! Voilà qui est intéressant ! Pourquoi pas ? Mais dis-moi demi-dieu, qui t'as dit que je pourrait t'aider ? Une de mes filles je suppose.

-Non, c'est mon père.

-Inutile de me mentir, je sens quand on me ment. Laquelle de mes filles t'as aidé ?

-Zoé... Murmura Héraclès. Mais vous n'allez pas lui faire de mal ? Il ne va rien lui arriver ? C'est de ma faute si elle en est là, je me suis servi d'elle.

Le Titan sourit puis dit :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne lui sera fait aucun mal mais elle sera bannie du jardin et ne sera donc plus une Hespéride. Elle savait ce qui lui arriverais si elle aidait un héros à pénétrer dans le jardin et à voler des pommes, elle est passé outre, tant pis pour elle.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et fermer les yeux pour cette fois ?

-Les règles sont les mêmes pour tout le monde demi-dieu, je ne ferai pas de passe droit à ma fille. De plus ce jardin à été créé par Zeus pour Héra en l'honneur de leur mariage et je pense qu'Héra serait outrée si je ne punissait pas ma fille juste par-ce-que le fils de Zeus me l'a demandé.

-Comment savez-vous que je suis le fils de Zeus ?Demanda Héraclès intrigué.

-À la couleur de tes yeux. Tu as les yeux bleus électriques caractéristiques des enfants de Zeus.

-Ah... D'accord.

-Bon, et si j'allai te chercher tes pommes ? Dit le Titan.

-Oui, donnez moi le ciel. Dit le demi-dieu, déterminé.

Héraclès pris appui sur un genou, les mains levé au dessus des épaules. Il sentit le contact froid des lourds nuages. Pendant un bref instant, Atlas et lui partagèrent le poids du ciel. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait fait l'expérience d'un poids aussi lourd, puis Atlas se déroba et le héros se retrouva seul à porter le fardeau du ciel. Tous les muscles de son corps s'embrasèrent. Ses os étaient en fusion. Il voulait hurler, appeler le Titan et lui demander de reprendre son fardeau, tant pis pour les pommes, mais le demi-dieu n'avait même pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il s'écoula une éternité semblait-il à Héraclès avant qu'Atlas ne revienne avec les trois pommes d'or. Quand il arriva le Titan proposa à Héraclès de ramener lui même les pommes à Eurysthée. Apparemment Atlas avait vite repris goût à la liberté et ne semblait pas vouloir récupérer la voûte céleste, c'est à cet instant qu'Héraclès se rappela du conseil de Zoé : « Tu vas devoir le berner. Mais tu ne pourras pas t'emparer directement du trophée. Tu mourrais ! » Héraclès allait devoir tromper le Titan s'il voulait se dégager de la voûte céleste et repartir avec ses pommes.

Le héros fit un effort pour réussir à parler :

-Pourquoi pas ? Ramenez donc les pommes à Eurysthée, après tout sans vous je n'aurais pas put les obtenir. Pendant ce temps je porterai le ciel à votre place. Dit Héraclès. Mais le poids de la voûte céleste commence à me faire mal aux épaules, je ne suis pas aussi musclé que vous. Pourriez-vous récupérer le ciel un instant le temps que j'aille chercher un coussin à mettre sur mes épaules ?

Le Titan sourit satisfait et accepta. Il posa les trois pommes puis mit un genou à terre et leva les mains au dessus des épaules. Héraclès enfin déchargé de son fardeau prit les trois pommes d'or et redescendit la montagne en direction du jardin. Il pouvait entendre les hurlements du Titans qui était fou de rage de s'être fait avoir de la sorte.

Quand le demi-dieu atteignit enfin le jardin il n'y trouva aucune trace de Zoé, « évidemment, Atlas l'a déjà bannie » pensa le héros. Ladon leva la tête puis se mit à siffler, le demi-dieu l'ignora et commença à contourner l'arbre armé d'Anaklusmos mais il n'eut pas à s'en servir car

le dragon se s'attaqua pas à lui, il se contenta de le regarder en sifflant. Héraclès comprit que le dragon gardait l'arbre et ne s'attaquerait à lui que s'il s'en approchait, il fit donc attention à rester à une certaine distance de celui-ci.

Alors que le fils de Zeus arrivait à la sortie du jardin quatre silhouettes ont émergé et pris vie, quatre jeunes femmes qui ressemblaient beaucoup à Zoé. Héraclès dégaina Anaklusmos et les quatre Hespérides regardèrent l'arme avec dédain.

-C'est donc toi la cause de la traîtrise de Zoé. Dit l'une des filles avec dégoût. J'espère que tu ne la laisseras pas tomber et qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée sur ton cas, que tu méritais qu'elle soit bannie.

Héraclès ne répondit rien.

-Vas vite la rejoindre avant qu'on ne change d'avis et qu'on te serve à dîner à Ladon.

-Merci.

-On ne le fait pas pour toi mais pour Zoé.

Les Hespérides s'éloignèrent et le demi-dieu quitta le jardin. Il marcha sur un chemin de terre au bord duquel il trouva Zoé, assise sur un rocher.

Lorsque Zoé l'aperçut, elle lui sauta au cou. L'Hespéride avait les yeux bouffis et des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Héraclès enlaça la jeune fille et essuya ses larmes.

-Je suis désolé Zoé, tout ça c'est de ma faute...

Zoé releva la tête et regarda le héros dans les yeux.

-Non ce n'est pas de ta faute, et puis je suis bien ici avec toi. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Héraclès recula, il semblait mal à l'aise. Le demi-dieu réfléchit à la façon d'expliquer à l'Hespéride qu'il ne se passerait rien de sérieux entre eux, qu'il s'était servi de ses sentiments pour arriver à ses fins même s'il avait apprécié ces deux jours passés avec elle, et tout ça sans la blesser. C'était impossible, il se lança.

-Écoute Zoé... Commença t-il

-Oui ? Demanda Zoé intriguée.

-Je ne suis pas prêt à m'engager dans une relation sérieuse avec toi, la première fois que je t'ai vue je t'ai trouvé très belle et tout à fait mon genre c'est vrais mais à aucun moment je n'ai envisagé de construire quelque chose avec toi. Quand on s'est parlé le premier jour j'ai remarqué que je ne te laissais pas indifférent et j'ai pensé qu'en jouant la carte de la séduction j'aurais plus de chances d'obtenir mes trois pommes. Du coup je t'ai laissé entendre ce que tu voulais entendre et je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais et même si t'embrasser ne me déplaisait pas, je l'ai surtout fais pour accomplir mon travail. J'ai apprécié ces deux jours avec toi mais il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Je suis désolé Zoé.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'Hespéride, le héros déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille puis s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, laissant Zoé seule sur le bord du chemin.

L'Hespéride retourna s'asseoir sur son rocher. Elle pleurait encore à chaudes larmes. Elle avait tout perdu aujourd'hui : elle avait été bannie du jardin, Héraclès venait de l'abandonner.

Décidément Aphrodite s'était bien moquée d'elle ! Elle qui croyait avoir trouvé le grand amour. C'était la première fois qu'elle tombait amoureuse d'un garçon et il avait fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un héros qui s'est juste servi d'elle pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, qui l'a menée en bateau et qui l'a ensuite abandonnée sur le bord du chemin avec nulle part où aller. Ah il s'était bien moquée d'elle le beau Héraclès avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus, ses cheveux bouclés, son corps de rêve et ses belles paroles ! Mais maintenant ça ne marcherait plus ! Elle ne se laisserait plus avoir par les garçons de la sorte !

À cet instant ses pensées furent perturbées. Une lumière aveuglante surgit de nulle part, Zoé détourna la tête et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, à ses côtés se trouvait une jeune fille qui semblait avoir douze ou treize ans. Ses cheveux auburn étaient retenus en une queue-de-cheval et ses yeux luisaient d'un étrange éclat jaune argenté, comme la lune. Elle avait un visage ravissant mais son expression était sévère et dangereuse.

-Dame Artémis. Murmura Zoé ébahie en essuyant ses larmes.

-J'ai vu ce que t'as fait Héraclès. Avec Aphrodite nous suivons votre histoire depuis le début.

-Ah... Vous devez me trouver idiote de pleurer pour un garçon.

-Non, mais j'ai entendu tes pensées et tu m'avais l'air plutôt remontée contre les garçons.

-Surtout contre Héraclès. Il m'a trahie, il s'est moqué de moi. Après les autres garçons ne sont peut être pas comme Héraclès...

Artémis a sourit.

-Crois mois ma fille, les garçons sont tous les mêmes.

Zoé soupira, quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

-Ne pleure pas Zoé, aucun garçon ne mérite que tu verses des larmes pour lui.

L'Hespéride essuya ses larmes puis sourit à la déesse.

-Vous avez raison.

-Il me semble que tu n'as nulle part où aller et que tu ne connais personne en dehors du jardin.

-Non.

-Tu peux rejoindre mes Chasseresses si tu le souhaites, nous serons ta nouvelle famille. Mes Chasseresses me suivent dans mes aventures. Ce sont mes servantes, mes sœurs d'armes. Une fois qu'elles m'ont juré fidélité elles sont immortelles, à moins de tomber au combat, ce qui est peu probable. Ou de briser leur serment.

-Quel serment ?

-Celui de renoncer pour toujours à l'amour romantique. À répondu Artémis. De ne jamais grandir, jamais se marier. De garder éternellement leur virginité.

-Comme vous ?

La déesse hocha la tête

-Veux-tu rejoindre les Chasseresses Zoé ?

-Oui, que dois-je faire ?

-Répète ces mots : Je prête allégeance à la déesse Artémis.

-Je... Je prête allégeance à la déesse Artémis.

-Je renonce à la compagnie des hommes, j'accepte la virginité éternelle et je m'engage dans la Chasse.

Zoé répéta ces paroles

-J'accepte ton serment, il est donc contraignant.

-Je me sens plus forte. Remarqua Zoé.

-N'oublie pas ton serment, c'est ta vie désormais

-Je ne l'oublierai pas.

Artémis sourit.

-Je l'espère Zoé. Nous avons installé notre campement dans une prairie à quelques minutes du bas de la montagne, nous ferions mieux d'y aller maintenant.

-Oui.

La Chasseresse et la déesse se dirigèrent vers le campement des Chasseresses et quand elles l'atteignirent Zoé Nightshade fut accueillie à bras ouverts. Elle avait finalement trouvé sa place et une nouvelle famille.


End file.
